Liquid Ocelot
Liquid Ocelot, often referred to as simply Liquid, was the man formerly known as Revolver Ocelot whose mind was possessed by the persona of Liquid Snake. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot amassed a mercenary army to lead an insurrection against the Patriots. Biography The Liquid Snake persona first took over Ocelot aboard the [[U.S.S. Discovery (tanker)|USS Discovery]] in 2007. He made his presence known to Solid Snake, telling his "brother" that he was "drowning in time" (referring to the accelerated aging process), and that Liquid avoided this fate by living on through the transplanted arm. After hijacking Metal Gear RAY, Liquid proceeded to destroy the Discovery, along with the U.S. Marines onboard, before making his escape. Snake, however, survived the incident, as observed by Ocelot, after Liquid's personality had subsided. Two years later in 2009, Liquid's persona was able to leak information to Philanthropy regarding Arsenal Gear, in order to lure Solid Snake to the Big Shell and use his presence to gain full control over Ocelot; Liquid's personality would often take over Ocelot's mind whenever Snake was in close proximity. However, during the climax of the Big Shell Incident, Liquid's psyche was able to dominate Ocelot's mind completely. The fusion that resulted was Liquid Ocelot. Revealing his intentions to destroy the Patriots, using their own spy's knowledge to locate them, he told both Solid Snake and Solidus Snake that he had in fact "chosen" Ocelot as a host for this very reason, but elaborated no more on this. Once again seizing the original RAY model, Liquid Ocelot crashed Arsenal Gear into Manhattan. He then fled in search of the Patriots, though Solid Snake theorized that he was likely acting on false information and would never find them. In the early 2010s, Liquid Ocelot set up the final stages of his plan to plunge the world into total war and destroy the Patriots. The world's "War Economy," which had resulted from the events of the Big Shell Incident, relied heavily upon the work of mercenary armies, and Liquid Ocelot capitalized on this. By 2014, Liquid's mercenary company Outer Heaven (consisting of the world's five largest PMCs, which he was forced by the Patriots to maintain prior to the Big Shell Incident while he was still Revolver Ocelot), became the most powerful in existence. Liquid had genetic engineering scientist Naomi Hunter work on finding a way to access the Sons of the Patriots System, under the false guise of being held hostage, and also began cooperating with Vamp. As the first phase of his plan, he used the DNA of Liquid Snake to hack into the SOP system using the repaired GW AI as a conduit, but it failed, although he was nonetheless satisfied with the results of how the soldiers ended up freed. Before leaving the Middle East, however, Liquid Ocelot sensed Snake's presence and gloated to a weakening Snake about how they are "not genetic copies of Big Boss after all" and told him to watch as he breaks away from his destiny. Liquid Ocelot originally intended to remove the SOP system altogether, but the results of the first phase caused him to change his plans to claiming it as his own. The second phase was to use Solid Snake's DNA, but this also failed. After stealing Big Boss's genetic code from Big Mama, Liquid Ocelot finally succeeded in entering the Patriots's AI network via GW, and took control of SOP. Calling this plan "Guns of the Patriots", he used it to disable every SOP-controlled gun and weapon in the world, leaving the vast majority of non-Outer Heaven militaries totally helpless. After journeying to Shadow Moses, he recovered Metal Gear REX's rail gun and planned to install it aboard Outer Haven, an Arsenal Gear-class battleship that he had stolen from the Patriots. While his plan was in motion, Liquid Ocelot had enough time to use one of Outer Haven's mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units, in a duel with Solid Snake piloting a now-reactivated REX. Although his RAY was destroyed, he quickly made his escape from the island aboard his ship. Liquid Ocelot then attempted to launch a "naked" nuclear warhead into orbit using the rail gun, in order to destroy the Patriots's core AI, JD, which was housed aboard a satellite disguised as debris, and then have GW take over the Patriots network for him to control. His plan was foiled by Solid Snake, with aid from Otacon, who infiltrated Outer Haven and uploaded the FOXALIVE virus, created by Sunny and Naomi, into GW. The virus not only destroyed GW, but also spread to the other Patriot AIs throughout the network, eliminating them once and for all. After collapsing from exhaustion, Solid Snake was brought atop Outer Haven by Liquid Ocelot, who revealed that Snake had actually accomplished what he himself had sought all along: to destroy the Patriots, and to finally make Big Boss's dream of "Outer Heaven" (ie a world of chaos, where people will fight and know the fullness of life) a reality, and that Snake uploading FOXALIVE was actually part of his plan. Liquid then helped Snake to his feet, seeking one last fight with his "brother." During the fight, Liquid displayed that his right arm was actually a cybernetic prosthetic, rather than a transplant. After violent and lengthy fist-fight, Liquid was eventually defeated by Snake, and as he lay on the ground, Liquid Snake's personality vanished altogether and Revolver Ocelot regained his former personality and identity, dying shortly after. Ocelot's last words to Snake were: "I am Liquid's doppelgänger and you are his..." followed by "You're pretty good," the same phrase that Revolver Ocelot said to Snake nine years earlier and that Big Boss said to Ocelot fifty years earlier. Otacon later explains that Liquid Ocelot's predictions of world chaos were completely false, as Sunny had modified the virus to only cut off the Patriots, while preserving modern civilization. However, civilization did nonetheless end up severely crippled, with America abandoning unilateralism, and many other countries suffering from bankruptcy and in a huge debt from the use of PMCs, to the extent that not even making law reforms to the use of PMCs is likely to pay off the debt and get out of their bankruptcy anytime soon.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008) Drebin: The White House might've lost its taste for unilateralism... Started to rebuild. But there's a lot of failed states out there that went bankrupt from their PMC habits... And they owe a shit load of money. Now only question is... Who's gonna pick up the tab? I'm sure these new governments will try and keep it under control with PMC corporate reform laws... But it ain't gonna be good enough. They're all sunk up to their eyeballs in the war economy. Might not be a New World Order... But the old order under the war economy's gone for good. I'm guessin' the UN is gonna be more important than ever, what with multilateralism and all. A certain President said it best back during the Cold War... For in the development of this organization rests the only true alternative to war. Then again, the UN itself's just an old 20th-century relic. And if you think about it... When you look at its history... It ain't that different from the Patriots. Revelation Big Boss later revealed to Snake that Liquid "possessing" Ocelot was a planned ruse in order to fool the Patriots. He was able to use hypnosis, drugs, psychotherapy and nanomachines to transplant the personality of Liquid Snake onto himself. Ocelot had removed the transplanted arm of Liquid Snake because the "possessions" during the Manhattan Incident had caused an imbalance to his psyche. In addition, the DNA data that he stole to access and hijack the SOP system was actually Solidus's DNA, as Solidus and Big Boss shared the exact same DNA due to the former being the perfect clone. Though Ocelot seemingly died from exhaustion, he had actually been killed by the new FOXDIE virus, with which Old Snake had been infected by the Patriots. Trivia *During his insurrection against the Patriots, Liquid Ocelot smoked cigars, similar to his "father" Big Boss. *During the Manhattan Incident and the Big Shell Incident he had Liquid's voice but during his insurrection he had Ocelot's voice. Behind the scenes While Revolver Ocelot and Liquid Ocelot are both technically the same person, both have somewhat different voicetones. Revolver Ocelot's voice is more Western-like, while Liquid Ocelot's voice is more menacing and also sounds loud and arrogant (Liquid Snake's personality). thumb|260px|Liquid: The System Is Mine. "Guns of the Patriots" in action. In the English version of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Cam Clarke (Liquid Snake's voice actor) voiced Liquid Ocelot. In the English version of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Patric Zimmerman (Revolver Ocelot's English voice actor) voiced the character of Liquid Ocelot. However, the Japanese voice casting for the game occurred differently due to the death of Kōji Totani (Revolver Ocelot's Japanese voice actor) in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (Liquid Snake's voice actor) voiced Liquid Ocelot instead. Liquid Ocelot was intended to have been the one who had Arsenal Gear go on a collision course into Manhattan. However, it ended up cut from the final version presumably because of the September 11th attacks happening before the game was released in America. It was retained in the Novelization for Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, however. The final scene in Act 4, in which Old Snake says "Fox" and Liquid Ocelot says "Die," is a reversal of a similar scene in the original Metal Gear Solid, in which Liquid Snake's dying word of "Fox" is finished by Solid Snake's "Die." Whereas Liquid Snake dies in the latter, Liquid Ocelot merely uses the similar dialogue to toy with Snake. Reception and controversy Liquid Ocelot has generally been a well received villain. Edge magazine stated that, "Kojima has forged a superb villain, far more complete than in MGS2." However, there is some controversy due to some fans expressing disappointment that Liquid Ocelot was not in fact Liquid Snake. However, memetically, Liquid Ocelot could be argued to be the mental clone of Liquid Snake brought on by Revolver Ocelot's advanced hypnotherapy. However, in one of the entries for the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, it mentioned that Ocelot removed Liquid's arm and replaced it with a prosthetic in an attempt to restore balance to his psyche.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). "Ocelot" http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=492&p=1 By 2014, as far as the character was concerned, he was now Liquid Snake and therefore could be said to carry on Liquid Snake's will. The mystery surrounding the truth of Liquid Ocelot has led to many theories of just who he actually was. Gameplay During the final fight with Liquid Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 4, the various "phases" of the battle have Liquid mirroring his fighting styles and appearances from previous games: firstly as Liquid Snake from Metal Gear Solid; a Liquid-possessed Ocelot from Metal Gear Solid 2; and Ocelot from Metal Gear Solid 3. Similarly, during each phase of the battle, the name on Liquid's life gauge changes to reflect the character from each game. During the "Ocelot" phase of the battle, if Snake allows himself to get into a headlock, Ocelot will kiss him on the cheek. Liquid Ocelot is also a playable character in Metal Gear Online. He also has a special weapon where he points his finger at another soldier and says "bang," locking their weapons out temporarily. This refers to his actions shortly after hijacking the SOP system. Gallery File:489_LiquidOcelot1.jpg|Liquid Ocelot File:31RevolverOcelot.jpg|Liquid Ocelot in the Middle East. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Metal Gear Online Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters